A Day at Sabertooth
by Mrs.Quirky-Bookworm
Summary: Minerva and Sting sending insults a each other. Sinister Rogue (and don't forget Rufus). You've got it all here! Here's a day at Sabertooth! slight OOC
1. Rogue Rage!

**I actually love the Sabertooth characters, I just think that Jiemma is a the jerk. Hope you like it! Rogue is slightly OOC, though. All rights go to Hiro Mashima-san! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Rogue groaned. Minerva and Sting were hurling insult sat each other and Rogue thought its was getting kind of annoying.

"Don't you need a license to be that ugly?" Sting teased.

Minerva gasped, "You're so stupid, you'd trip over a cordless phone." She said smirking.

"You realize make up isn't going to cover up your stupidity." He retorted. She growled.

"Well, at least I wasn't born on a highway 'cause that's where most accidents happen!" She yelled.

"I'd try looking at things your way, but I can't seem to shove my head up that far up my butt!" Sting laughed.

"Why don't you try slipping into something more comfortable- like a coma." She said narrowing her eyes.

Sting mimicked, "Oh, I _love_ what you did your hair!" He said in girly voice, "How'd you get it to come out of the nostrils like that?"

"How dare you!" Minerva screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Rogue screamed, silencing both of them. Veins popped out of his head and no one had seen him so angry.

"Are you PMSing, Rogue?" Sting said smirking ever-so-slightly.

Sting's screams were said to be heard from Fairy Tail.

Rogue sighed contently. Sting grumbled, he was currently playing the role as Rogue's footstool.

"Oh, what was that?" Rogue asked. He kicked her back. The blow winded Sting and piped a small nothing. Minerva was sitting on an ottoman with a bag of popcorn in her hand.

Frightened Lector and Frosch were hiding in a corner of the room. Rogue was so, _sinister._

* * *

**I thought this was cute! Hope you liked it! RnR! (tell me if you want me to keep this a one-shot or not)**


	2. Rufus is in Charge!

**A lot of people wanted me to make a 2nd chapter, so here it is! Hope you like it! All rights go to Hiro-Mashima-san! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

****This time Rufus was holding his head instead of Rogue. Rogue, being the slightest bit more intelligent than the rest had left, the outrageousness of everyone else angering even Rufus the slightest.

Now Minerva and Sting were going on their ways arguing at the most petty things.

"You have a face that even a mother can't love.." Sting had said hand out his heart staring off into space.

"I can get plastic surgery to fix my face, not that I have to, but you will stay stupid for ETERNITY!" Minerva had reprimanded.

"YOUR MOM!" Sting had shouted smirking. Minerva looked at him sweat-dropping at his overused comeback.

Orga on the other hand was blaring Taylor Swift **(A.N- I LOVE Taylor Swift!).**

"If you could see that I'm the one that can beat you, been there all along so why can't you see you'll die eventually. Eventually." Orga was off-key as usual and most people in the guild had either fainted or had walked out the door themselves. Even Jiemma **(A.N- I hate Jiemma, so in this case he will be sort of like Makarov, bur stricter.) **was out to a beach-side resort for the day.

If your wondering why Rufus didn't leave already is because he was out in charge of the buffoons we call mages.

On his last nerve, "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Rufus had shouted at Orga who had reluctantly stopped singing.

"AND YOU TWO, QUIT ARGUING AND GO HOME!" Rufus had shouted at the pair who were currently giving each other hard-core noogies.

He slammed Sting on the bar counter and kicked Minerva in the behind out the door. Sting's nose was bleeding and Orga was gloomily drinking beer.

This is what happens when Rufus is put in charge.

* * *

**I thought this was cute and let me know if you want a 3rd chapter! Hope you liked it! RnR!**


	3. At the Beach

**So, I was cruising through my stories and I saw 'A Day at Sabertooth', then I thought, maybe instead of torturing you guys who not update a chapter, so I did! All rights go to Hiro Mashima! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The sunlight sprayed Sabertooth with delight. Being in the stuffy old guild (not really stuffy, but it gets boring) and finally getting some sunlight puts everyone in a great mood. Well, everyone but Rogue he was the shadow dragon slayer so being exposed to light doesn't really help.

Minerva, being as bossy as can be, had decided that everyone were to play beach volleyball. All of them were freakishly strong, so Jiemma is going to have to pay some big bucks.

They split the 5 of them into two groups. Minerva, Sting, and Rogue. Orga and Rufus.

Sting had argued at first babbling on about the how it should be fair and someone should sit out, but no one paid heed to him since most of the time he spoke utter nonsense.

Finally the game began, Minerva threw it up into the air and Sting hit it over the net towards Orga. Orga was not exactly paying attention in fact he was singing '22' by Taylor Swift. "I don't care about you, I'm thinking of killing yo~u, everything won't be alright if, you just keep dodging like your actually bette~r." He got missed the shot and Team SMR got a point.

Rufus face palmed and smacked Orga back to his 'senses'. Rufus targeted the ball towards Sting, hoping it wouldn't hit Rogue, because from Sting told him; Rogue was dangerous.

Rufus hit the ball and it hit Rogue square in. The. Face. You can imagine Rogue's expression, he wasn't really enjoying the fact that he was actually outside, and that managed to make Rogue's usually emotionless face snap.

The fact is that once Rogue was done with Rufus, Rufus had to stay hospitalized for a year in a coma. Innocent bystanders were scarred for life and Fiore called it one of it's 'Darkest Days'.

* * *

**Get it, get it 'dark' haha very punny... -.- ok what whatever. Hope you liked it! RnR! :)))))))**


End file.
